Just Plain Euphoria
by Heia Corcovoda
Summary: a new, rare character shows up in the World she's an odd, hyperactive nut who practically bounces around the servers. Find out what happens inside!


Okay I'm back… Just thought of a new story so I wrote it! In fact, I wrote the first and 2nd chapters… I just haven't put them up. So here goes.

Just Plain Euphoria

Chapter 1

"Euphoria! Calm Down!" Haruko yelled as Euphoria ran around Haruko for the hundredth time that day. "What have you eaten this time?"

"I don't know… I just found this bag of little puffy things that said "high in sugar" so I opened it up and ate them all!" spoke Euphoria in a high-pitched and shaky voice.

"Those would be marshmallows…" Haruko muttered and put her head in her hands.

Euphoria and Haruko were two of the strongest players in "The World". Haruko was a long arm and Euphoria was a one-of-a-kind character that had totally different skills, armor, and weapons.

Haruko had short, black hair that was sorta curly sorta straight. She wore a red corset-type-top and black pangs. Her skin was a fair shade of brown and her eyes were a brownish-blackish color.

Her weapon, being a long arm, was of course the pole, then at the top it was a crescent-type shape. It glowed red.

Euphoria had waist long silver hair. She had strange, silver pupils too. She was white, but had a slight tan. She had black markings on each side of her face. She wore a black shirt. The bottom of it was just above her navel. It was long sleeved, and the color came down in a V shape.

Her weapons, which none other then her could wield, were two 10-foot whips, one for each hand. The tops of the whips were made of metal that could flex as she snapped enemies with them. The tip of each whip had a short sword, about 1 foot long, that she could stab into enemies from long range.

Both girls were not very tall. Haruko was only 5 foot 2 inches and Euphorai was an even 5 foot.

Haruko, now annoyed with Euphoria's new choice of activities (poking noobs until they cried) called out to her "Hey Euphoria, why don't we go kill some stuff?" Euphoria looked up from the level 5 she had lying on the ground (who gladly scuttered away) and said, "but what can I accomplish? Unless you know a good player killing spot with a lot high levels." She grinned. Haruko replied, "Well they're having that special event. We can check there." Euphoria blinked and said, "Sounds awesome… when can we go?" Haruko rolled her eyes and said "Now……."

Euphoria shrieked, "LET THE KILLING FIELD BE OPENED!" and started running through the crowd of nervous onlookers. Haruko yelled, "Wait for me you baka! You don't even know the keywords!"

At the field

The monster portal twisted slowly, awaiting oncoming players. It was no big deal for Haruko or Euphoria. They walked forward and it burst open, revealing a huge ice dragon monster.

Haruko slashed at the front to legs, cutting them wide open. Euphoria ran around the beast and jumped on its back. With a flick of her wrist, one of the swords ran straight through the back of the monsters head and reappeared through the left eye, making a "squelch" sound. She grinned and made the other whip wrap around the monsters thick neck. She pulled both whips, and the monster disappeared. She fell a few feet and landed gracefully on the ground next to Haruko.

Haruko muttered, "Glad you're on my side." as Euphoria started hopping around again.

Euphoria stopped suddenly, and clenched her fists around the whip handles. Haruko peered at her. She never quite understood how Euphoria would go from hopping around to being serious in battle. And, sure enough, and extremely high leveled twin blade named Sora (wink wink) walked through the trees, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello ladies." He said.

----------------------------------------------------  
Euphoria: Are you gonna make me win?

Heia: no

Euphoria are you gonna make me lose?

Heia: no

Euphoria: can I have some gummy bears?

Heia: no

Find out what happens next on Just Plain Euphoria!

Euphoria: meanie

Heia: no

Euphoria: Please review! Until then… -bites Heia's arm-

Heia: GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!

Euphoria: -runs away with a bag of gummy bears-  
--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

I'm only doing these in succession because I had them both…. So anyway, you don't have to wait for chapter two! You just have to read! YAY!

Sora grinned. "Looking for a fight?" he asked. Euphoria responded, "Actually, That's exactly what i was looking for… have you seen any skilled warriors around here?"

"Oooh… maybe one. Green hair… a twin blade if you must know." Sora said with a smirk.

Euphoria chuckled then said, "Wow… it sounds a lot like you're explaining yourself." "Why don't we just get this over with?" Sora suggested. Euphoria thought a moment and then replied, "Okay… but just allow me one touch to your blade. That'll make things a little more interesting."

Sora blinked at her then asked, "Why do you need to touch my precious blades?" Euphoria answered, "I have this skill.." Sora interrupted, "Oh, in that case you'll have to catch me first!" and with that he leapt into battle.

Euphoria, dodging Sora's slashes, unequipped her whips. Sora dove at her, and she jumped head first at him. Sora was caught by surprise, and stopped his onslaught just long enough for Euphoria to brush her hand along one of his blades.

She then jumped back, and yelled , "Doppleganger," and into her hands, an exact duplicate of Sora's blades appeared.

She grinned and said, "wow that's pretty nifty… ya think?"

Sora answered, "Yes, but are they really just as strong?"

She replied, "Dunno… I've never used the skill before." And then she lunged at him, and he skillfully blocked. He slashed back, and she blocked.

Then, they were deep in battle. Haruko just watched as blows were made, some were missed, some critically wounded, and some were blocked. There was no way of telling who was winning.

Sora jumped back and said, breathing hard, "This is a very good Pv.P… Why not wager something?"

Euphoria stopped and said, "And what do we have to wager?"

Sora answered, "If you win, you get my member's address… and if I win… you owe me 10 pieces of your strongest and rarest weapons and armor… deal?"

Euphoria pondered for a moment and then held out her hand. Sora took it and they shook.

Euphoria said, "Now… before we start again… Pha Repth!." And was surrounded by a white light, and was fully healed. Sora did the same. Then they rushed back into battle.

The two had kept at it for three hours. Sora finally made a critical mistake: He jumped back, avoiding one of Euphoria's slashes, and he ran backwards into a tree. Euphoria slashed nonstop at him, and he only had 1 hitpoint left… when…

"Stop!" Sora cried. "You win!"

Euphoria smirked but said nothing.

Sora said, "here's my member address… call me whenever." And then gated out.

Haruko walked up to Euphoria and said, "Good job… What next?" Euphoria started hoping around again. Haruko said, "I'm logging out… laterz." Euphoria said, "Yay! Me too!" And they both logged out.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Euphoria: I didn't like the ending.

Heia: you have no say in it

Euphoria: well… you smell funny

Heia: watch it or next chapter I'll make you die

-silence-

Euphoria: I love you

Heia: shut up

Review! And come back for the next chapter… (or two) by the way pv.p is player verses player.


End file.
